


Don't Rain on my Parade

by Destiel_5eva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cas hates the rain, Crack, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_5eva/pseuds/Destiel_5eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: “This horrible umbrella won’t extend! Oh shit I just hit you in the stomach/crotch! I’m so sorry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Rain on my Parade

“I want to share with you all, how the happy couple met,” Sam grins at Cas and Dean where they’re seated at the bridal table. Cas’ head drops into his hands and Dean starts grinning, clapping his hands together in glee. “It was a rainy day and by now I’m sure we all know how much Castiel hates the rain.” Sam nods to the audience. Snickers and nods of approval answer him. “You all are about to find out why.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

To say Castiel hates umbrella’s is a gross understatement. He absolutely loathes them. It’s raining. Droplets splatter against the top of the bus shelter, running down the sides and pooling on the cracked pavement. Cas feels like hitting something in frustration. This would be the third time this week he’d walk into work sopping wet and irritable. Cas has two options: run like his life depends on it, or use his crappy umbrella that’s stashed at the bottom of his messenger bag. 

He’s crushed towards the back of the shelter; people huddle around him, trying to find shelter from the rain. Cas is so caught up in pulling out his stupid umbrella he doesn’t notice the man in front of him. To tell the truth, he doesn’t really notice anyone around him.  
Cursing under his breath, Cas digs through his bag and at the very bottom, spies his black umbrella. He pulls it out and making his way to the front of the shelter, gets to opening it. He presses the little button, expecting it to shoot out and open. Like it’s supposed to. Except it doesn’t. Frowning, Cas presses the button again. Nothing happens.

“For the love of god,” Cas mutters, tapping the stupid contraption against his hand. He shakes it, pressing the button again and again. But still nothing happens.   
The bus arrives and people jostle around him, heading for the vehicle, Cas ignores them, still trying to get his umbrella open. With a frustrated curse, he bashes it against the side of the shelter and predictably it opens with a swoosh. Cas almost leaps with joy. Except the sound the umbrella makes is followed by a distinctly human “oof”. Looking up Cas notices the man in front of him, curling in on himself, a hand on the side of bus shelter, it looks like it’s the only thing holding him up at the moment. It takes a split second for Cas to realise what’s happened. 

Blushing profusely, Cas closes the umbrella, dropping it to the ground. “I am so sorry. Oh my god. Are you ok?” he places a hand on the man’s shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” the man squeaks and Cas flinches. Jesus Christ seriously this would only happen to him.

“Are you sure? Shit I didn’t mean to do that.” Cas facepalms, feeling absolutely mortified. 

“I know. It’s ok. I accept your apology,” the man straightens and Castiel feels himself flinch again. The man is bloody gorgeous. Dressed in a maroon jacket and torn jeans. The man has green eyes, somewhat subdued due to the less than pleasurable weather, his hair is cropped short, freckles peppering his nose and cheeks and his jaw… Damn. Fuck of all the people to physically injure why did it have to be someone who looks like a supermodel?

“Are you sure?” Cas winces, seeing the man cupping his crotch. The man smiles then and Cas almost falls over. Can this dude get any more attractive?

“Don’t worry man. I’m ok. I’m Dean,” he introduces himself, holding out a freckled hand.  For a split second Cas’ traitorous downstairs brain starts thinking about how far those freckles extend.

“Castiel.” He shakes the proffered hand.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Fast forward five years and here we are; Castiel still hating the rain and Dean with a phobia of umbrella’s. But hey, at least something good came from their less than conventional meeting.” Sam nods to his brother and stepping away from the microphone heads back to his seat.

“I can’t believe you told them that story,” Cas groans when Sam sits down on the other side of Dean.

“I had to! It’s so romantic,” Sam bats his eyes dramatically.

“Don’t worry Cas, if you hadn’t hit me in the balls with your umbrella we’d have never met,” Dean’s eyes twinkle with mirth and Cas pulls him into a kiss.

***

“Wanna get out of here?” Dean whispers in Cas’ ear. He nods eagerly. Saying their goodbyes, the head from the giant room, hand in hand. By the time they reach the doors Cas’ smile has faded from his face and Dean’s has grown by about two hundred percent. Opening the door they’re greeted with what has to be described as a torrential downpour. “You haven’t got your umbrella, have you?” Dean asks and Cas slaps his arm, dragging them into the rain.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are really really appreciated *wink wink*


End file.
